Toxicity
by Nasmik-Allen
Summary: Steeljaw tiene un nuevo plan que se ve modificado por Quillfire, pero no piensen que es algo negativo, todo lo contrario. Esta vez la balanza esta a favor de los Decepticons, un factor sorpresivo que incluso Bumblebee y su equipo nunca vieron venir... [Eventos sucedidos en un punto entre la 1era y 2da temporada]
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Aquel espeso bosque se extendía frente a él, le era molesto tener que correr por ahí, parecía que cada vez que se adentraba más, los arboles estaban a una distancia más corta uno de otro, llego el momento en el que ya no le importo y simplemente avanzaba derribándolos. Aun le conmocionaba lo sucedido hacia unas pocas horas, era algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza, pero siendo el líder tenía que mostrarse firme, estoico, con determinación para solucionar aquel problema.

-… Fixit estás seguro que es en esta dirección?...-diría Bee cada vez más desesperado por no alcanzar su objetivo.  
-… si señor, las coordenadas lo indiana… indignan… indican  
-… es extraño… porque no veo ningún rastro de él…- se detendría en un pequeño claro.

El sol en el horizonte comenzaba a ocultarse, el cielo azul comenzaba a diluirse en tonos rojizos. Mirando a todo su alrededor, solo pinos es lo que veía, y ningún tipo de rastro, marca, aquello debió ser una distracción, al igual que Bee, él debió tener dificultades para avanzar por el bosque, más sin embargo no había nada que indicara el paso de algo que claramente no era parte de ecosistema terrestre. Con suma frustración regresaría sobre sus pasos hasta el depósito de chatarra de Denny.

-… alguna buena noticia Sideswipe, Strongarm?... - los vería a ambos-… y donde esta Grimlock?  
-… Señor… solo atrapamos a uno de los fugitivos  
-… en este momento Grimlock lo está poniendo en la capsula… y tu tuviste suerte?  
-… Steeljaw debió usar algún tipo de señal falsa como distracción…  
-… hice un amplio reconocimiento satelital… toda señal tanto Autobot como Decepticon me es difícil de rastrear… incluso las nuestras… -el minicon estaba trabajando arduamente en la computadora de la Alchemor.  
-… estamos a ciegas… -Bumblebee estaba exacerbado- no podremos hacer gran cosa mientras no tengamos ningún indicio de actividad Decepticon  
-… que haremos señor  
-… Fixit funcionan los sistemas de seguridad?  
-… si señor, pero con la intrusión de esta mañana, no creo que sea muy seguro…  
-… lo tomo en cuenta Fixit… tomaremos turnos para vigilar, yo hare la primera hora de guardia… después Strongarm, luego Sideswipe y al final Grimlock.  
-… Señor no cree que sería mejor hacer guardia en parejas…  
-… no… estoy seguro que no harán ningún movimiento por ahora, pero mañana a primera hora nos pondremos en marcha… Fixit contáctate con Drift y Windblade y si te es posible con Jazz… necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible…  
-… lo intentare señor, pero también la computador…combinación… comunicación! Está fallando  
-… has lo que puedas…  
Mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, cada uno de ellos ayudaba a Denny y Russell a arreglar los desbarajustes que los Decepticons habían ocasionado esa mañana. El único que estaba distraído era Bumblebee, este intentaba saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Steeljaw, que provecho sacaría.

-… todo listo Bumblebee  
-… bien… es hora de que todos descansen, mañana será un muy largo día…

…

Unos ópticos amarillos aparecieron en la oscuridad de aquel túnel, avanzaba a paso firme, no muy lejos de donde estaba se escuchaban ya las voces de los que él consideraba sus subordinados, su ejército, que aunque habían tenido terribles derrotas ante los novatos que tenía Bumblebee por equipo, esa vez la balanza estaba a su favor.

-… al fin llegas Steeljaw, estábamos pensando que habías sido capturado…-la grabe voz de Thunderhoof resonaría en toda aquella cámara.  
-… no subestimen mis habilidades… -diría saliendo de la oscuridad acercándose a ellos-… el plan salió justo como lo planee…  
-… tus cálculos no fueron acertados… por poco nos atrapan a todos…-diría aquel Dcon que parecía un cangrejo.  
-… siempre hay bajas… pero lo importante es que… liberamos a todos los que fumos a buscar y un miembro mas…  
-… en este momento Underbite lo está cuidando… ya solo esperamos a Fracture… -Thunderhoof cruzaría sus brazos.  
-… solo espero que sus habilidades den fruto para encontrar a Quillfire…  
-… yo creo que todo este plan no dará resultado… que tal si la toxina de Quillfire no funciona como queremos… es… es una probabilidad muy baja…  
-… sea cual sea el resultado Clampdown… algo bueno saldrá de todo esto… -sonreiría de medio lado dejando ver su colmillo aquel lobo.

A...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores, aquí les traigo el segundo Capitulo, van a ser capítulos cortos y publicaciones algo continuas, si es que no me atoro en los siguientes capítulos, aunque ya tengo escritos algunos asi que no habrá mucha espera entre cap y cap... espero jejeje **N**

 _ **TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE 2015**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

Los días pasaban y Bumblebee parecía lo que dicen los humanos, un león enjaulado, iba de un lado al otro, molesto, preocupado, irritado por no saber nada de los Decepticons, su paciencia se estaba agotando y eso lo notaban su equipo. El sol ascendía lentamente, como si el tiempo se estuviera deteniendo a cada segundo, no hacia ni media hora desde que la patrulla y el auto deportivo rojo habían salido, pero para el líder amarillo, estaba pareciéndole una eternidad, sus pasos resonaban en el gran silencio que cernía el depósito de chatarra, nadie hablaba, los tres que en ese momento le acompañaban, Denny, Russell y Fixit, le miraban en la distancia, temiendo del extraño temperamento que Bumblebee tenía encima en ese momento. Y no le quedaba otra mas que esperar a que regresara de su patrullaje Strongarm y Sideswipe.

-… señor…

Sonó el com-link de Bee.

-… Strongarm que sucede?

-… he encontrado el rastro de Quillfire… justo en el centro de la ciudad…

-… bien, ese es al Decepticon que necesitamos encontrar, quédate donde estas voy en camino a tu posición….-se transformaría en su modo vehículo-… Fixit avísales a los demás…

Saldría rápidamente del depósito sin siquiera dar tiempo a Denny y a Russell de persuadirlo para ir con él como de costumbre, para guardar las apariencias, siempre cuidando de su perfil bajo, pero esa vez no, Bumblebee no estaba de humor, pero más aún, no estaba concentrado en sus actos o en lo que estos podrían ocasionar en su equipo. Con el acelerador a fondo, avanzaría por la carretera, para su suerte la ciudad no quedaba muy lejos y las coordenadas de Strongarm le indicaban que estaba en una zona industrial, una suerte, coincidencia. Avanzaría por el puente, siendo fin de semana había pocos autos en uso, por lo que el tráfico no sería un impedimento para llegar a su objetivo.

-… Strongarm?... –diría llegando hasta el punto de encuentro, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, se transformaría.

Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de que había marcas en el suelo de neumáticos, analizaría aquellas marcas agachándose, eran de Strongarm, volviendo a su posición inicial observaría que en las paredes había marcas de disparos recientes, corrió siguiendo las marcas que dejo la lucha a su paso, unos 20 metros adelante, llegando hasta un punto donde había cuatro bodegas, notaria que había un par de neumáticos que avanzaba en dirección recta, pero estos ya no eran de su cadete, cuando se disponía a seguirlo escucho algo no muy lejos de su posición, un quejido, en la reja de una de las bodegas había un gran hueco. Saco su arma y se preparó para disparar al ver que sobresalía una mano de ese sitio.

-… Strongarm?...-bajaría su arma y caminaría hasta ella.

-… señor… Fracture y sus minicons… van tras Quillfire…-se desplomaría.

-… Strongarm estas bien?... –le ayudaría y notaria una gran herida en el torso-… Sideswipe… dónde estás?... –hablando por el com-lik.

-… voy hacia ustedes…

-… señor vaya tras Quillfire y Fracture… yo estaré bien…

-… muy bien… Sideswipe ayuda a Strongarm…

Se transformaría de nueva cuenta en su forma vehículo y saldría en dirección de las marcas de aquellas ruedas, estaba tan empeñado en atrapar a aquel Decepticon que olvido lo más importante de un líder, algo que Optimus le había enseñado muchas veces, nunca dejar a un subordinado atrás, y menos aún herido, vulnerable a otro ataque, pero estaba claro que Bumblebee no estaba pensando con claridad en esos momentos. Llegaría hasta un área que parecía ser de carga y descarga de algún tipo de mercancías, una gran hilera de camiones se abría frente a él. El viento soplaba apacible, ya pasaba de medio día y aunque era un día de verano este comenzaba a nublarse, parecía que una gran tormenta se acercaba. Avanzo lentamente sobre sus ruedas, debía estar alerta, no muy lejos en uno de los camiones pudo ver otra marca dejada por aquel Decepticon revolucionario.

-… sorpresa!...

Escucho mientas algo lo golpeaba en su puerta lateral derecha empujándolo hasta el parachoques de uno de los camiones, eran los dos minicons en su forma misil, cuando dejaron de aprisionarlo se transformó y se preparó para la pelea sacando su cañón y apuntando a aquellos minicons que se habían transformado y posado en lo alto de la caja de dos de los tráileres frente de el.

-… llegas tarde Autobot… el jefe Fracture se ha llevado Quillfire

-… si ustedes están aquí quiere decir que él no debe estar lejos…- rápidamente vería a todas direcciones buscando algún indicio que le indicara hacia que dirección se habían ido.

-… jejeje muy listo Autobot… pero no podrás alcanzarlo, porque no sabes hacia donde se ha ido…

-… no tengo que pensarlo mucho, solo los usare a ustedes…

-… lo has oído Airazor…

-… si Divebomb… tonto Autobot, cree que será tan fácil…

-… tan solo fíjate en el suelo Autobot… -sonreiría de medio lado-… vámonos Airazor…

Bumblebee vería hacia el suelo desconcertado, en él había derramado lo que parecía ser gasolina, el combustible de los autos, en este caso los tráileres que estaban aparcados en aquel sitio, observo detenidamente, cada uno de los tanques de los camiones estaba desgarrado, los minicons debieron hacerlo con sus filosas garras, un plan bien elaborado, para cuando Bumblebee volvió la mirada hacia ellos, estos se transformaron en sus modo misil y volaron lo suficientemente bajo para generar la chispa necesaria para que comenzara el fuego, se esparcía rápidamente, Los minicons desaparecieron perdiéndose entre las llamas, Bumblebee debía salir rápidamente de ahí.

Ambos minicons llegaron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su jefe, al lado de él, Quillfire, desde lo alto de una colina cercana, observaban el fuego, y tras unos instantes una gran explosión, ambos Decepticons se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en el bosque.

…

-… tardaste demasiado…

-… no fue fácil encontrarlo a pesar de que deja un rastro… -diría Fracture molesto.

-… Quillfire necesito de esa habilidad tuya de tus púas…

-… porque?... yo no te debo nada… no eres mi jefe…

-… a no?... fuimos nosotros quienes te liberamos de la capsula inhibidora… -Steeljaw se acercaba amenazadoramente.

-… -tragaría saliva-… que… que es lo que quieres…

-… sígueme…-caminarían por un largo túnel-… veras el día de la liberación de nuestros compañeros, entre ellos tú, paso algo fuera de lo común, algo que tu provocaste y que espero puedas replicar

-… yo… yo solo salí huyendo…-eso ultimo lo diría en voz baja…

-… puede que sea cierto lo que dices… pero ese día gracias a eso, pudimos escapar… gracias a ti y a la ayuda de él…

-… pero si es…

 **A...**


	3. Chapter 3

Actualizando hoy que me acorde que ya había pasado un rato sin que subiera nada jejeje, gracias por sus Reviews, como dije antes, espero no estancarme en este fic... disfrutenlo

 _ **TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE 2015**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Dos días después de aquel incidente y con grandes problemas evitando a la policía humana, las cosas seguían igual, no había rastro alguno de ninguno de los Decepticons, a pesar de que no quería mostrarse frustrado, Bumblebee había cambiado considerablemente su forma de ser, su enfado era para con todos,

-… deberías de tranquilizarte Bumblebee, el enojo lleva a la frustración y la frustración al fracaso…

-… Drift por favor no quiero escuchar… -se detendría antes de terminar, asemejaría el movimiento de suspiro al respirar por sus sistemas de enfriamiento-… lo siento Drift, pero porque razón no han hecho movimiento alguno…

-… Steeljaw debe de estar planeando algo bastante elaborado, razón por la cual está esperando el momento apropiado para ejecutarlo…

-… en todo caso hay que repasar lo sucedido hace 4 días…-Windblade también tenía un semblante de preocupación.

-… bien… las alarmas comenzaron a sonar…

….

 _Días Atrás_

 _Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, pero el sistema de seguridad no se había activado del todo, las armas estaban inhabilitadas, y un estruendo se escuchó proveniente de la puerta principal del depósito, todos se prepararon para enfrentar lo que venía, con armas en mano se acercaron a la puerta que estaba totalmente bajo una espesa nube de humo. De entre el humo una figura grande se acercaba a toda velocidad se escuchaba el rugir de motor, justo cuando salió de entre el humo, se transformó para caer sobre sus cuatro patas y arremeter contra el primer Autobot que se encontró, Underbite había derribado a Grimlock._

 _-… por que las armas no se han activado Fixit?!... –diría Bumblebee disparándole a la siguiente silueta en aparecer por entre el espeso humo._

 _-… de alguna forma han mapeado… ladeado… -golpe- hackeado el sistema de seguridad… estoy trabajando en ello…_

 _-… trabaja más rápido…_

 _Tras decir esas palabras Bumblebee seria lanzado por los aires por la embestida imprevista de Thunderhoof, yendo a caer a uno de los estantes de chatarra, quedando en el suelo un instante, antes de poder levantarse, el estante se vendría sobre de él dejándolo sepultado, mientras tanto la ornamenta de aquel Decepticon ya estaba en dirección a otro Autobot. Mientras Bumblebee se recuperaba, cada uno de sus subordinados estaba peleando con un Decepticon, Grimlock seguía enfrascado con Underbite, Strongarm apenas podía con Thunderhoof y Sideswipe parecía estar en la misma situación que él, bajo chatarra, y entonces lo noto,_ _ **"un momento, donde esta Steeljaw?"**_ _se preguntó al no verlo por ninguna parte._

 _-..Fixit?... –pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna._

 _Se preocupó por el minicon, pero más aún por el Autobot que estaba con él, Optimus no estaba en muy buenas condiciones desde la pelea con Megatronus, eso sería un factor si peleaba con Steeljaw,_ _ **"pero que rayos piensas Bumblebee, él es Optimus Prime, aun en sus peores momentos pudo con Megatron, ningún Decepticon será rival para el"**_ _se dijo a si mismo corriendo hacia el improvisado centro de mando. Y ahí estaba Optimus, dando lo mejor de sí, mientras combatía a Steeljaw y a Fracture, estaba dispuesto a intervenir en la pelea y ayudar a Optimus, cuando un fuerte golpe lo mando a volar nuevamente._

 _-… que bien se siente estar libre… -diría aquel dcon combinador._

 _-… chatarra… -recuperándose nuevamente, se lanzaría contra Chopshop._

 _A ese punto de la pelea, no era difícil saber los motivos de los Decepticons para atacar la base directamente,_ _ **"liberar a sus demás camaradas"**_ _, así que debía de derrotar a aquel dcon con el que peleaba para detener a los minicons de Fracture, Por la llegada de Grimlock y los demás supo que ellos habían hecho lo propio con sus respectivos oponentes, pero no fue así, un grito por parte de lobo azul dejo claro que había dado la orden de retirada. Steeljaw comenzaba a irse cuando Optimus lo detuvo de un golpe que lo lanzo al suelo._

 _-… ningún Decepticon se ira de aquí…_

 _Optimus estaba agotado, pero aun con fuerza suficiente para seguir peleando, Fracture también estaba recuperándose de un golpe, por su parte Chopshop se había dividido en sus 5 parte y se escabullo rápidamente entre la chatarra, solo estaba el lobo, el caza recompensas y…_ _ **"Quillfire?"**_

 _-… muerte a los opresores!... –diría dándose vuelta para también comenzar a huir._

 _-… detente ahí Decepticon…_

 _-… Optimus no!_

 _Ese Decepticon al verse amenazado por el gran bot rojo y azul, activo su sistema de defesa, sus púas en su espalda brillaron con intensidad y las libero. Todos ahí se habían lanzado detrás de la chatarra para cubrirse de aquel ataque, cada uno de los autobots estaba vacunado (por así decirlo) contra la toxina de Quillfire, tras la última vez que hubo un incidente con Bumblebee. En medio de la confusión el Dcon café huyo. Y solo uno de los presente había sido herido con las púas._

…

-… quien iba a pensar que aun después de tener a Quillfire en la capsula íbamos a requerir que todos fueran inmunes a su toxina…

-… ese fue un claro descuido de todos Sideswipe…-diría Bumblebee recordando lo siguiente que ocurrió

…

 _-… todos están bien?…_

 _-… no todos señor… -Strongarm señalaría hacia Optimus._

 _-… Optimus?... estas bien?_

 _Aquel gran bot estaba hincado en el suelo, apoyado en una de sus rodillas, no se movía ni decía nada, entonces levanto una de sus manos y saco una sola de las púas que se había incrustado en su pecho._

 _-… estoy… mejor que nunca…_

 _Y de nueva cuenta Bumblebee se hayo en el aire, saliendo despedido hacia sus compañeros por un fuerte golpe dado por su anterior líder, los tres autobots quedaron en el suelo. Mientras Steeljaw y Fracture se observaban mutuamente, sin dudar se levantaron y se dispusieron a huir._

 _-… Fracture sabes que hacer… -asintiendo, se transformó en motocicleta y se fue._

 _-… que es esto que siento?... –Optimus tenía un extraño brillo en sus ópticos_

 _-… si quieres averiguarlo… yo te daré las respuestas…-diría Steeljaw encaminándose a la salida-… pero tendrás que ir conmigo…_

 _-… Optimus! No!_

 _Steeljaw disparo en dirección a los autobots consecutivamente esperando la respuesta del bot a su lado, y la respuesta fue sorpresiva para todos, Optimus comenzó a correr a la salida y detrás de él Steeljaw._

 **A**


	4. Chapter 4

[Despues de mil años, el siguiente capitulo, algo corto, porque la inspiración no ha llegado]

Capítulo 4

-… pero si es… OPTIMUS PRIME!...

Quillfire daría unos pasos hacia atrás por la sorpresa de ver al líder autobot justo frente a el, sus pasos lo llevaron a chocar con Thunderhoof que se había colocado por donde habían entrado, por cualquier indicio de huida de aquel Decepticon café. Observa de reojo a aquel que le bloqueaba el paso y vería de vuelta al gran líder de los Autobots, tragaría fluido, este se encontraba atado a una gran cama de recarga.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, el científico aquí presente se ha encargado de mantenerlo en recarga…  
-… he intentado recrear tu toxina… pero no he tenido avance en ello, podrías ilustrarme la razón?

Aquel científico de alargado cuerpo cual serpiente se acercó hasta Quillfire enroscándolo con su cola, apretando levemente, Vertebreak acerco su rostro de manera amenazadora a Quillfire el cual temblaba bajo el agarre de aquel científico, ante aquello las púas de Quillfire brillaron, eso era justo lo que quería ese alargado dcon, con cuidado tomaría una de ellas y se alejaría dejando a todos los presentes atrás, el dcon café, suspiraría de alivio.

-… ya… tienen lo que querían… -diría volviendo su mirada a Steeljaw.  
-… oh no mi pequeño amigo… no te iras hasta que estemos bien seguros que el resultado será el mismo…  
-… y ni se te ocurra querer usar con nosotros tu extraña habilidad… -sonreiría de medio lado el dcon con cornamenta-… nuestro científico hizo un buen trabajo también creando un suero para los efectos de tus puas…  
-… que torpe fue Bumblebee al creerte prisionero y no tener la necesidad de usar el suero en el miembro más valioso…

…

Horas mas tarde

Vertebraak trabajaba rápidamente, sus cálculos, los estudios de la pua, y demás análisis que le había hecho al antiguo líder Autobot le estaban dando interesante resultados, no cabía duda de que obtendría pronto lo que le requería aquel que le había liberado, pero por su mente aun pasaba su más grande anhelo, seguir con sus estudios quirúrgicos, pero mayor aun conseguir un cuerpo con el cual poder vengarse de sus supuestos colegas que le habían dado la espalda en Cybertron y lo había apresado en la Alchemor, y aquel gran Autobot que tenía a su merced sería un buen cuerpo el cual poseer para su venganza.

Seria sacado de sus más profundos pensamientos cuando el dcon con apariencia de lobo entraría en su improvisado laboratorio. Steeljaw se acercaría hasta quedar a pocos metros frente de Optimus, dibujándose una sonrisa de medio lado, sus ópticos mirarían de reojo al científico.

-… y bien Vertebreak, espero tengan noticias de los resultados de tus estudios…  
-… he avanzado mucho, el energon que estoy recreando con la toxina está pareciéndose cada vez más al que obtuve de las primeras muestras que saque del líder Autobot.  
-… eso me parece perfecto… - caminaría hasta el alargado científico-… y cuánto tiempo más tomara?  
-… no lo sé, un par…  
-… espero no estés haciendo tiempo Vertebreak…-haría una pequeña pausa-… leí tu expediente de toda la información que sacamos de la base de datos de la Alchemor… son interesantes tus experimentos, pero me sería más útil Optimus completo… espero lo entiendas…  
-… me crees capaz de traicionarte?  
-… por si no te has dado cuenta, somos Decepticons, no podemos darnos el lujo de confiar, ni siquiera entre nosotros, tenemos una reputación, no crees  
-… humm ya lo creo…

De momento a otro el científico se encontro amagado contra la mesa que tenía detrás de él, no supo en que momento, o como es que ese Decepticon era tan rápido, pero así era, estaba fuertemente apresado contra la mesa con una mano apretándole fuertemente por debajo de su cabeza de serpiente, mientras unas afiladas garras se preparaban para atravesarle su cámara de chispa.

-… bien, pues ya lo sabes Vertebreak, ninguna jugarreta o lo lamentaras…  
-… entendido…-tragaría fluido, ya que el amague apenas si le dejaba responder-… con toda…claridad  
-… bien… entonces…-le soltaría y se encaminaría nuevamente hasta el inconsciente Optimus-… cuánto tiempo?

…

El salir del vertedero le tranquilizaba un poco, estaba claro que estar enclaustrado y preocupado no haría que los Decepticons bajo el mando de Steeljaw dieran señales de que es lo que harían, o al menos así lo comenzaba a entender Bumblebee. Estaban tras el rastro de Chopshop, aunque eso no era muy difícil, seguir las pistas de recientes e inexplicables robos en Crown City, de específicos artefactos, que ya una vez habían desaparecido, era lo que lo tenía fuera de su base, al igual que todo su equipo. Pero Bumblebee tenía la certeza de que tal vez incluso aquel solitario Decepticon pudiera darle alguna razón de Steeljaw. Esa era su única esperanza.

A


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Silencio, un profundo y aplastante silencio invadía sus receptores de audio, Denny y Russel habían hecho lo propio al sacar a todos los humanos trabajadores de aquella fabrica, ellos siempre habían sido muy buenos ayudando, y Bumblebee hacía tiempo que no les había agradecido, en el peor de los casos habían sido el foco de la indiferencia de Bee ante esa situación, pero ahora que eso le pasaba por su procesador, no olvidaría disculparse con ellos al volver. Sideswipe estaba frente de el del otro lado del marco de la puerta, estaba a la espera de la señal de su líder, Strongarm y Drift cubrían las otras salidas y Windblade se había quedado sobrevolando el edifico, a gran altura para vigilar sin ser detectada por el ruido de sus rotores. Y ahí estaban a la espera de que el Decepticon diera algún indicio de su presencia, pero no había ocurrido en al menos unos 3 min.

-… que sucede… nos habrá detectado?

-… no lo creo… -contestaría en un susurro a través del comunicador a Sideswipe- fuimos muy cautelosos…

-… o habrá sido alguna distracción para algo más grande señor- entraría a la conversación la cadete.

-…puede ser… -Bumblebee se quedaría callado un momento, se enlazaría a la base – Fixit, estas seguro de que había una alerta de señal Decepticon aquí?

-… si señor, de hecho la cocinadora, patinadora – se oiría un golpe- la computadora aun muestra la señal.

-… bien pues aquí no hay nada…

Bumblebee había tomado la decisión de caminar hacia el centro de aquella fabrica llena de grandes contenedores, era la bodega de la misma, el interior de los contenedores no era de su interés, solo quería atrapar a algún Decepticon para saber los planes de Steeljaw, pero al parecer se los había tragado la tierra y junto con ellos Optimus. Comenzó a escuchar un ruido no muy lejos de donde estaban, era golpes en el suelo, de cosas que parecían ser aventadas por alguien. Se acercaron lentamente observando no muy lejos al Decepticon que estaban buscando, Chopshop se deshacía de las cosas que iba sacando de uno de los contenedores, buscaba algo en específico, al igual que la última vez, buscaba materiales para una nave espacial que lo sacara de aquel planeta.

-… no… no… -decía agarrando un objeto y lanzándolo al no ser lo que buscaba.

-… detente ahí Decepticon… -salió Bumblebee de su escondite, con su arma apuntando a bot combinador.

Sideswipe se quedó escondido, no estaba seguro de lo que Bumblebee planeaba, ese no era lo que se había pensado hacer.

-… otra vez tu!... –el Decepticon se pondría en guardia-… no pienso volver a mi capsula, no te quedo claro el dia que escape!

-… de hecho no escapaste, te ayudaron a escapar y no… no vengo aquí a arrestarte…

-… que haces Bumblebee…- preguntaba Sideswipe por el comunicador. Pero bee lo ignoro.

-… a no?... –Chopshop observo como el Autobot bajaba su arma.

-… quiero preguntarte solo un par de cosas…

-… y si no quiero contestar…

El Decepticon observaba rápidamente a sus posibles vías de escape, pero la única provenía del lugar por donde entraba aquel Autobot, podría separarse, pero tenía la certeza de que aquel bot no estaba solo, pero que era lo que tramaba.

-… solo quiero saber si Steeljaw se puso en contacto contigo?…

-… -entrecerrando sus 4 ópticos el Decepticon se relajó-… hump ya veo… -sonrió de medio lado

-… que es lo que te parece gracioso?...

-… pues que he sido un dcon muy solicitado… me pedirás unirme a tu equipo como aquel lobo

-… mis planes siempre ha sido encerrar a todos los Decepticons…

-… y sin embargo tienes a uno entre tus filas… ese Dinobot crees que es diferente a todos nosotros…

-… claro que lo es!…

Los compañeros de su equipo simplemente escuchaba la conversación, Bee había dejado el canal abierto, cada uno de ellos estaba poniendo atención, aunque ninguno comprendía para donde iba todo eso. Chopshop rio abiertamente.

-…y bien… sabes dónde está su guarida?-Bumblebee observo que la sonrisa se borraba momentáneamente

-… que me darás a cambio de esa información?-su sonrisa volvió.

-… no te…-se detendria, Bumblebee desconfió, realmente algo no estaba bien ahí.

Hola, siglos sin escribir, pase por un lapsus de hoja en blanco, la inspiración nada mas no llegaba, pero ya regrese, con mas fuerza, como dije en un principio, este seria un fic corto de capítulos cortos, asi que el final se acerca, GRACIAS POR LEER


	6. Chapter 6

Buen dia Lectores, en este es un capitulo por decirlo asi desfasado, llena los huecos vacios de los anteriores y se añadiran ciertas cosas que no se pusieron, disfruten que el final se acerca

 **TRANFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE 2015**

CAPITULO 6

Optimus seguía a ese Decepticon de apariencia de lobo por el bosque, Bumblebee les había seguido, pero lograron dejarlo atrás y despistarlo con uno de los minicos de Fracture, emitiendo una señal corrompida Autobot se había ido en dirección opuesta, y gracias a la irrupción de los sistemas de la Alchemor, había sido muy fácil dejar a los autobots con un sistema de comunicación y radar inservibles.

Steeljaw se detuvo al notar a Optimus agotado, saco aquella tableta que robo de la Alchemor y comenzó a estudiar los datos, en especial el de aquel Decepticon café, le pareció interesante lo que leyó y lo que observaba, era esa razón por la que el líder de los autobots había reaccionado así a sus subordinados, estaba bajo la influencia de una toxina, algo que no se esperaba, y que fácilmente podría sacar ventaja de ello, siguió leyendo hasta encontrar que aquella toxina podría no durar mucho en bots de gran tamaño, ese era un inconveniente, cuanto tiempo podría tener bajo control al líder Autobot, no lo sabía.

-… siento algo extraño…-diría Optimus después de un momento de haberse detenido.

-… recuerdas quién eres?... –preguntaría Steeljaw, debía saber el alcance en la mente de la toxina.

-… yo… no se…

-… te liberamos de los autobots… como a varios de los nuestros… ellos te tenían prisionero…-apresuro a decir.

-… en serio?- Optimus parecía confundido, algo de todo eso le sonaba remotamente familiar.

-…si… pero no hay tiempo de hablar… los autobots podrían estar cerca

Siguieron caminando por aquel bosque hasta llegar a una extraña cueva, más parecido a una madriguera pero de gran tamaño, ese túnel bajaba un poco hasta adentrarse unos cuantos metros por debajo de la tierra, y se conectaban a varios más túneles, que no parecían tener lógica alguna, pero Steeljaw los había estudiado cuidadosamente, sabía que Decepticon los había hecho y era una gran ventaja para propósitos de escondite y escape, más aun sabiendo que los autobots nunca pensarían que el tenía conocimiento de ellos. Cuando llegaron a la improvisada base en ella solo se encontraba Underbite, este al ver al gran líder Autobot se sorprendió y se puso en guardia.

-…Underbite, tranquilo… está con nosotros ahora –la mirada del sabueso metálico era de total desconcierto-… no hay de qué preocuparse.

Todo salía conforme a su plan, o casi, este había tomado un giro drástico y aunque aún tenía en mente su plan inicial, aun no sabía cómo podía incluir al gran líder Autobot en el, pero antes de pensar en ello debía de hacer algo antes de que la toxina en los sistemas de Optimus Prime se agotara.

-Underbite…-se acercó hasta él y en susurro le hablo-… cuida del invitado… tengo que encontrar a cierto científico…

-… oye pero, me dejaras solo con… Optimus Prime- Underbite perecía temeroso ante esa idea

-… ya te dije que no hay de qué preocuparse…no tardare…

…

-… Sabía que después de liberarte te encontraría aquí…-Steeljaw saldría de entre las sombras al sorprender al científico- tu laboratorio… aunque los autobots se llevaron todas tus anotaciones.

-… -Vertebreak le observo, un instante- así que tú fuiste quien me libero…

-… si, fue mi idea el liberar a mis hermanos Decepticons de sus capsulas, aunque fueron pocos…

-… si estás aquí debe ser por algo?... no estoy interesado…

-… aun no te he dicho nada…

-… no necesito escuchar tu propuesta… yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar combatiendo a los autobots…

-… como el conseguir un cuerpo para tu venganza…-el lobo sonrió- … si me ayudas, podrás tener el cuerpo de Sideswipe de nuevo… yo te lo conseguiré…

-… ok… tienes mi atención… que es en lo que quieres que te ayude?...

-… quiero que me ayudes a mantener en cierto estado amnésico al líder Autobot…

-… para que querrías a ese bot amarillo, no es mas que un teniente…

-… no me refiero a Bumblebee, mas bien me refiero al gran Optimus Prime…

…

Unos ópticos amarillos aparecieron en la oscuridad de aquel túnel, avanzaba a paso firme, no muy lejos de donde estaba se escuchaban ya las voces de los que él consideraba sus subordinados, su ejército, que aunque habían tenido terribles derrotas ante los novatos que tenía Bumblebee por equipo, esa vez la balanza estaba a su favor.

-… al fin llegas Steeljaw, estábamos pensando que habías sido capturado…-la grabe voz de Thunderhoof resonaría en toda aquella cámara.

-… no subestimen mis habilidades… -diría saliendo de la oscuridad acercándose a ellos-… todo salió… conforme al plan…

-… tus cálculos no fueron acertados… por poco nos atrapan a todos…-diría aquel Dcon que parecía un cangrejo.

-… siempre hay bajas… pero lo importante es que… tenemos aquí lo que fuimos a buscar… -diría sacando un datapad- y nuevos miembros…

Detrás de Steeljaw, por encima de su cabeza aun en la oscuridad se observaba un nuevo par de ojos amarillos, el sonido de arrastre, zigzagueante, sigiloso. Aquello hizo que Clampdown se escondiera tras Thunderhoof, este rompería su cruce de brazos, poniendo todos sus sistemas alerta.

-… les presento a nuestro camarada científico, Vertebreak, el se encargara del otro nuevo miembro… el está…?

-… Underbite lo está cuidando… ya solo esperamos a Fracture… -Thunderhoof volvería a cruzaría sus brazos.

-… solo espero que sus habilidades den fruto para encontrar a Quillfire…

-… yo creo que todo este plan no dará resultado… que tal si la toxina de Quillfire no funciona como queremos… es… es una probabilidad muy baja…

-… sea cual sea el resultado Clampdown… algo bueno saldrá de todo esto… -sonreiría de medio lado dejando ver su colmillo aquel lobo.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**TRANSFORMERS**_

 _ **ROBOTS IN DISGUISE 2015**_

 **CAPITULO 7**

-… que me darás a cambio de esa información?-su sonrisa volvió.

-… no te…-ante eso Bumblebee desconfió, realmente algo no estaba bien ahí.

Alguna maquina lejana es escuchaba irrumpiendo en el silencio que se había cernido sobre el Autobot y Decepticon, pero no fue eso lo que extraño a Bumblebee, fue el silencio más profundo que sintió dentro de su receptor de audio, a pesar de que tenía abierto el canal con sus subordinados hacía pocos astrosegundos que no escuchaba nada, ni una pregunta de Strongarm, ni alguna obviedad de Sideswipe, ni siquiera la estática usual, solo vacío.

-… que sucede Autobot… -la sonrisa maliciosa de ChopShop se ensanchaba cada vez más-… se comió tu vocalizador un petrorabbit?...

Por sobre otro contenedor emergió la figura inconfundible de Steeljaw, con su sonrisa irónica y afilados ojos amarillos brillando con prematuro triunfo, Bumblebee lo observaba desde su posición, ahora sin poder mover un solo mecanismo de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que solo los procesos más básicos de su estructura estaban en funcionamiento, pero incluso el avance de energon por sus ductos los sentía lentos.

-… supongo ya te has dado cuenta Teniente- Steeljaw bajaría de un salto del contenedor y se colocara muy cerca del Bumblebee, rodeándolo con pasos lentos, el deportivo amarillo le seguía con la mirada-… como se siente mi nuevo invento…. A no espera, no puedes decirme…

Las risas que se escucharon ante el comentario sarcástico de lobo hizo que volviera la mirada en dirección de donde provenían, los Decepticons, o al menos la mayoría de los que estaban bajo el mando de Steeljaw aparecieron de detrás de los contenedores frente a él, pero no fue esa situación de acorralamiento la que le causo ese sentimiento de frustración, de derrota, si no fue el hecho de ver a Optimus Prime entre las filas, aunque no sonreía, solo observaba la escena, sin un ápice de la bondad y simpatía que usualmente había en el rostro del viejo líder Autobot, estaba serio, endurecido, dejando ver unos ópticos rojos que nunca creyó ver en ese rostro, pero su dolor fue aún más fuerte en su chispa, cuando observo lo que aquel gran bot llevaba arrastrando entre sus manos, un golpeado y maltrecho Grimlock el cual arrojo hacia sus pies.

-… a si te presento al nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo… Némesis Prime…-Steeljaw caminaría detrás de él lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bumblebee escuchara lo que estaba a punto de susurrarle-… ese nombre te trae recuerdos?... lo encontramos en la base de datos que robamos de su vieja base en la tierra… me pareció divertido usarlo…

Bumblebee intento emitir sonido, gritar, pero nada surgió más que el sonido de sus sistemas forzándose, un rechinido que le recordó a los primeros días de recuperación de cuando perdió su vocalizador a manos de Megatron, en esos días ni siquiera era capaz de emitir el pitido con el que se comunicaba con los otros del equipo prime, esos duros recuerdos le dolieron mucho más de lo que el hubiera deseado.

-… pero que fue eso?... parece que el teniente quiere decir algo!... – el lobo se encaminaría hacia sus tropas-… lamento decirle que no será posible… no mientras mi pequeño juguete este activo, la verdad funciono mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

-… Todo listo Steeljaw…- la gruesa voz de Thunderhoof se escucharía a su izquierda- aquí tienes a los otros…

El Decepticon con cornamenta lanzaría al centro de aquella reunión a la cadete Strongarm, parecía fuera de línea aunque no presentaba ningún tipo de golpe o abolladura, Bumblebee comenzaba a maldecirse a sí mismo, pero noto que ella estaba exactamente en la misma situación que el, paralizado, un pequeño alivio para su elevada preocupación. Detrás de él, Fracture traía a Drift, los minicons de este, los traían los respectivos minicons del caza recompensas, y así sucesivamente, cada uno de sus subordinados iba siendo aventado frente a su inmóvil estructura, Bee hubiera deseado que sus ópticos se apagaran, pero no paso.

-… buen trabajo hermanos… hoy hemos completado lo que desde hace mucho no habíamos logrado… derrotar a los autobots…

-… claro… fue tu gran guía lo que nos llevó a eso…- murmuro Thunderhoof a Underbite irónicamente, este último rio por lo bajo.

-… algo que ni siquiera nuestro poderoso líder Decepticon pudo lograr… Megatron prometió muchas cosas, pero nunca logro nada, más que la destrucción de Cybertron y como término… muerto

-… técnicamente sigue vivo…-Clampdown menciono interrumpiendo a Steeljaw, aunque deseo no haberlo hecho, al ver la mirada asesina del Dcon con forma de lobo.

-… sea como sea… fue un cobarde y dejo a sus más fieles tropas morir solas, peleábamos por un ideal que él nos hizo creer que sería posible, y al final fue un cobarde! Ahora reclamaremos este planeta como nuestro, es nuestro derecho, los Autobots se pueden oxidar en Cybertron si así lo desean…

-… disculpa…

-… que! – la paciencia de Steeljaw se estaba agotando.

-… yo lo que quiero es salir de esta bola de tierra…-Chopshop había mencionado algo que la mayoría de los que estaban a su mando no se habían animado a decir-… realmente odio este lugar

-… grrr… los que deseen se pueden ir, solo les recuerdo que en Cybertron son criminales, los perseguirían y los encerrarían nuevamente, yo les doy la libertad, en este mundo en nuestro nuevo mundo, un mundo que por derecho nos pertenece… siendo Unicron el núcleo mismo eso lo hace nuestro.

Bumblebee solo escuchaba, y estaba deseando ya no hacerlo, no habría forma de detenerlos, y esto sería toda su culpa. Entre los Decepticons comenzó un murmullo general, unos estaban a favor y otros aun no estaban muy convencidos, pero Steeljaw no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, así que dejo a sus "hermanos" y volvió la mirada a Bumblebee, su mirada casi maniática, llena de odio y rencor, era algo Bee no había visto hacía mucho tiempo, por un momento creyó ver en el Dcon azul frente al a Megatron en sus mejores años durante la guerra,

-… bien mientras ellos se deciden Bumblebee, yo me encargare de ti… -las garras de Steeljaw estaban listas, pero se detuvo, a pesar de que quería acabar eso de una vez por todas, tenía un mejor espectáculo-… Némesis… - aquel gran bot se acercó hasta el-… te dejo el placer de que tu termines con el…

En el rostro del antiguo líder Autobot se formó una sonrisa maligna, se acercó pesadamente hasta cubrir a Bumblebee con su sombra, todos los presentes que discutían lo que hacía un momento el lobo acababa de decir se detuvieron a observar, no todos los días veas a Optimus Prime acabar con uno de sus más allegados soldados.

El primer golpe lanzo a Bumblebee estrellarse con uno de los contenedores cercanos atravesándolo fácilmente, hubiera gritado, se hubiera quejado por el quemante dolor que le cernió toda su estructura, pero no podía, simplemente vería como su antiguo líder lo mataba a golpes, sin defenderse, sin emitir ningún sonido, moriría en silencio. Sintió como se acercaba, esos pesados pasos los cuales siempre siguió, ahora iban detrás de el para apagar su chispa vital, en medio de esos pensamientos ahí lo vio frente a él, un gran brazo se levantó, Bumblebee lo observaba todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta, como ese poderoso puño se cerraba y como se acercaba a su estructura, fuete, letal, ese era su fin.

 **A...**

No tengo excusas esta vez, la verdad si eche la weba y olvide subirlo, hasta ahora que me puse a limpiar mi computadora fue que me acorde de todos los fic incompletos que tengo :v, pronto mas actualizaciones de los demas y la culminacion de este, por fin... gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto :3


	8. Chapter 8

**TRANSFORMERS**

 **ROBOTS IN DISGUISE**

 **Capítulo 8**

 ** _… Aquí viene, este es el final… será cierto aquello que dicen los humanos, veré toda mi vida frente a mis ópticos… tan solo me hubiera gustado poder ser la mitad de buen líder que fue Optimus, pero no fue así, fui un total fracaso…_**

Se escuchó el fuerte estruendo, metal chocando contra metal y uno cediendo ante él, polvo se levantó por aquel fuerte golpe, cimbrando toda aquella bodega, Steeljaw observo con gran satisfacción esa escena, al fin se había deshecho de la peste Autobot y ya solo quedaban 5 estorbos, que estaban igual de paralizados que su ahora difunto líder, todo iba según lo planeado, en cuanto su nuevo sirviente acabe con los autobots restantes los humanos comenzaran a saber quién es el nuevo dueño de su mundo.

Los demás observaban la escena con asombro y miedo, si Steeljaw tenía todo el control sobre el ex líder Autobot, ir en contra de él sería muy peligroso, se miraron entre si, Thunderhoof, Underbite y Fracture parecían los únicos en disfrutar también como el lobo aquel deslice de violencia, Chopshop no lo pensó dos veces y fue el primero en salir de escena, su ideal era claro, dejar el planeta por sus propios medios, Clampdown temía, dudaba en quedarse pero dudaba aún más en irse.

Némesis Prime se levantó y avanzo hacia la pila de autobots que aún seguían inmóviles en el suelo, al igual que todos vieron aquella escena sin poder hacer o decir nada, toda esperanza estaba perdida.

-… Némesis ese fue un excelente trabajo, ahora elimina a estos estorbos, no nos hacen falta…

La gran mano de Némesis prime se dirigió hacia la cadete Strongarm la cual estaba sobre Grimlock, en cuanto el t-rex se vio liberado del peso de aquella bot, se lanzó contra Némesis prime rugiendo fuertemente. Grimlock empujaba con gran fuerza a Prime hacia la dirección de Steeljaw, el lobo esquivo fácilmente aquella masa iracunda de metal rojo, azul y verde, Grimlock hizo lo propio deshaciéndose de Prime aventándolo hacia todos los Decepticons que se vieron sorprendidos y de un momento a otro aplastados por el gran camión.

-… pero como no estas bajo el efecto de las ondas… -grito Steeljaw lanzándose hacia Grimlock.

-…-el T-rex le encaro sujetando sus afiladas garras con su mano-… olvidaste algo lobito, no fui forjado como Autobot!…

Steeljaw se vio volando por los aires, Grimlock lo lanzo hacia el cielo y espero el momento justo en el que comenzó a caer para asestarle un golpe con la cola, golpe que dio en la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia el contenedor en el que inicialmente estaba Chopshop. Steeljaw se levantó lentamente de entre los escombros había sido un duro golpe, habría sido fácil evitarlo, pero ese comentario del T-rex lo desconcertó, como sabía que sus ondas solo afectaba a los autobots. Sentía que su procesador iba a estallar, pero no fue hasta que hizo su análisis que comprendió algo, una de sus orejas había sido dañada, ese golpe que le había dado Grimlock no había sido totalmente al azar.

…

Y ahí estaba, no sentía nada, no se movía, solo se sentía flotar, **_así era la desactivación?_** Eso paso por la mete de Bumblebee, todo era tan confuso, pero lo sintió, al fin sintió el dolor de sus junturas moverse, cuanto tiempo había pasado inmovilizado no sabía, pero ahí estaba, que rápido pasaba su cuerpo de sentir dolor a alivio y después más dolor, aquel golpe que le había dado su antiguo comandante estaba siendo computado completamente por su procesador, y recordó, iba a recibir el golpe final, un brazo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza estaba clavado en el suelo.

-… Bumblebee no hay mucho tiempo… - Dijo Optimus prime casi en un susurro-… te he alejado del rango de la onda que te paralizo, solo los autobots son afectados…

El deportivo apenas si podía entender lo que le decía Optimus, estaba bastante confundido, pero algo si comenzaba a tener sentido, ya tenía cierta movilidad, quería levantarse pero el bot frente de él lo devolvió al suelo con cierta brusquedad. Le miro el rostro y aun cuando sus ópticos seguían mostrando ese rojo intenso, su expresión era totalmente distinta a la de hacia algunos breems.

-… tus sistemas reaccionaran poco a poco Bumblebee, escúchame claramente, Grimlock provocara la primera distracción, tú tienes que estar preparado, cuando veas que una de las orejas de Steeljaw sea destruida podrás acercarte… mientras tanto no lo hagas o volverás a ser paralizado… me escuchaste

Bumblebee apenas si pudo asentir, aun su cuerpo estaba entumecido, observo a Optimus levantarse y volver a su papel, el maltrecho deportivo amarillo comprendió que parte del plan era no moverse para no levantar sospechas, y era algo que podía hacer sin problema en ese momento, el simple hecho de cerrar sus ópticos fue difícil y doloroso, tendría que estar atento a lo que escuchaba.

Un rugido, un fuerte estruendo, un gruñido y un golpe certero, eso fue lo que pudo deducir de todo lo que había escuchado, ese era el momento clave, ahí es donde debía de entrar el, hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para soportar el dolor que le ocasionaban sus junturas, sus ópticos se enfocaron en el lobo que salía de uno de los tantos contenedores, no fue difícil notar como la metálica oreja de Steeljaw colgaba inerte apenas sostenida por algunos cables, se movió lento, no quería llamar la atención del Decepticon, menos estando en ese estado tan vulnerable.

-…como fue… que supiste… Dinobot?-preguntaría el lobo, aunque ya tenía una sospecha.

-… estoy aquí para pelear no para converzaaaaarg!

Grimlock comenzaría la embestida hacia Steeljaw, pero esta vez, aun con el daño ocasionado por el primer golpe del Dinobot, el Decepticon fue capaz de esquivarlo con facilidad, el exdcon era demasiado lento para Steeljaw, eso siempre había estado muy claro para Bumblebee, desde su posición aun débil, volvería su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Optimus, este se levantaba lentamente, parecía pelear aun con los Decepticons que no los había dejado inconscientes al aplastarlos.

-… un Dinobot tonto… como tú nunca podrá… eliminarme-Steeljaw esquivaría uno a uno los ataques de Grimlock, en ese último derechazo dado por el Dinobot, el Decepticon le tomó del brazo con su diestra y con la otra, desenvainando sus garras atravesaría la unión del codo de Grimlock, se escucharía el alarido de dolor, retirando sus garras y sin soltar el brazo Steeljaw patearía al Dinobot lanzándolo lejos quedándose él con el brazo – ya me canse de esto.

Su vista se plantó en el líder Autobot que luchaba por mantener a raya a Underbite y a Thunderhoof, **_"ese maldito de Vertebreak"_** , sin siquiera pensarlo, hecho a correr en aquella dirección, ya no iba a correr ningún riesgos acabaría con todos con sus propias manos.

Optimus lograría tomar a Thunderhoof por la cabeza y lo usaría como escudo ante la envestida de Underbite, ambos quedarían desorientados, tomando a ambos y los azotaría uno contra el otro dejándolos inconscientes sin notar que detrás de el se acercaba Steeljaw con un solo objetivo, dejarlo fuera de línea permanentemente.

-… Optimuuuuus! –gritaría Bumblebee

 **CONTINUARA...**

va ha llover... ha publicado otro capitulo en menos de un mes... milagro :v

espero les este gustando el fic y que estén atentos, el final se acerca ya ewe


End file.
